Alone? Well not anymore
by Thekittybandit
Summary: Tara is alone. Well someone is coming to change all of that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did Tara would have been with Eric.

Alone? Well not anymore.

Tara

Tara was alone.

She was really alone. All by herself. No one with her. Tara Mae Thornton was in her apartment that she owned. Yes, it was strange for her. Usually she would have had Sookie or Lafayette with her but no. Tara didn't need them; it was just strange that they weren't here. They would always need her but not now. Sookie was engage to Bill and living a very happy life. Lafayette had his new beau; Tony, and didn't need her around them. Sam was happily dating some chick name Luna. Jason was dating Jessica and didn't talk to her at all. So to put it frankly Tara was lonely. Yes, there was Naomi but Tara realizes that being a lesbian wasn't her and that was just an act. Yes, there was Pam but she was running the club tonight. She really wishes Pam wasn't working tonight. Pam was like the mom/sister that Tara never had, after being shot and Pam giving her some blood, they have gotten close. They were closer than Tara and Sookie was now. A song on the radio brought her out of her thoughts.

It was sad really. Tara was sitting on her couch with a beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. On the radio "Ain't no sunshine" came on. Being in the mood she was in, Tara sung along. In the middle of the first verse, Tara heard a knock. Curious, she walked to the door and opened it. In front of her face was Eric Northman. Looking at him Tara could see why women were attracted to him. Standing at 6ft, Eric Northman was a God, actually not a god but a sexy Viking. His dirty blond hair was wet and his green eyes were staring right in Tara's eyes. Tara would be lying if she didn't say she didn't want to jump on his bones right now. He just looks so sexy in his black leather jacket and black shirt that clung to him. Tara backed up and invited him in. _'this will be a long night' Tara thought while shutting the door._

"What do you want Eric?" Tara asked making sure her gun was in her vision.

Eric might be sexy but he was still a vampire and can kill her if he pleases.

"You," He said in such an indifference voice that made Tara think he was bored.

"What?"

"Please, close your mouth. You look like a fish. I will not repeat myself."

"You can't want me! You are supposed to like Sookie. And last time I checked I am not white, blond, or have big breast. "Tara said angrily. She was looking at her gun ready to dive if needed be.

"I do not want Sookie."

That was it. Tara dived for the gun and stood up pointing it at Eric. This was a mistake on Tara part. Eric was very impatient. Next thing Tara knows he is pushing her against the wall and the gun is on the other side of the room.

"I am a very impatient man Tara. I will not say this again. I want you. I want your rudeness and sass. I want your chocolate skin. I want your little breast. I want your long black hair. I want to look in your doe-like eyes when I wake."Eric said pulling Tara closer."I want to hear you scream my name when I make love to you."

Tara was stun. Eric FUCKING Northman did not just say that to her. Tara did not know what to say but she decided to let her action speak louder than words. With that Tara kissed Eric on the lips with passion, Eric kissed back with as much passion.

Pulling back, Tara said," You better be telling the truth."

Eric grabbed Tara by the hips and pulled her to the couch, her on the bottom.

"I can show you right now better than I can tell you," Eric said looking at Tara with a smirk.

Tara wasn't alone before but not anymore.

AN: I will do a sequel later if you want of everyone reaction to Eric and Tara. This will only happen if you review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hi! I bet you guys thougtht I was dead...well sorry to tell you i'm . Sorry I have not updated any of my stories. DRAMA! My current boyfriend that I am tired of said that he was going to kill himself if we broke up. Now before everything I do love him but i'm tired of being hurt. We should break up before we hurt each other more. Long distance relationship are the worse.)

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood because if I did Tara would not have got shot and would be with Eric Northman.

_thougths_

Tara POV

_'who arm is around me?' _ I looked over and sees Eric Northman. '_what the fuck did I do this time. First Sam who is a werewolf and now a vampire...unbelieveable!'_

"Yes, I'm real Tara and no I will not move my arm...I'm quiet at ease," Eric said smirking.

_'I want to knock that smirk right off his face right now.'_

"What the fuck happen last night Eric?"

Before he could answer, I started to get flashback...

_"What do you want Eric?" I asked making sure my gun was in my vision._

_Eric might be sexy but he was still a vampire and can kill me if he pleases._

_"You," He said in such an indifference voice that made me think he was bored._

Eric came to my house last night...he said he wanted me and then we had sex. Why do I keep getting men that want Sookie. First Sam and now Eric. I really need to get out more.

"Eric, I'm going to need you to move now."

"Tara, didn't I tell you I was at ease. And beside I only have 2 hours before I go underground."

_ He is really sexy in the moonlight. Dam Tara snap out of it...now I'm going crazy great. _

Eric was talking but I wasn't really paying attention. So I asked him to repeat.

"Do you regret what happen last night?"

_Do I regret what happen? From what I remember it was pretty good. He was very generous. Maybe we could be fuck buddy._

"No I do not," I said to Eric.

"Be my girlfriend?"

_What should I say?_

"Tara, we will not contiune this if I can not put my claim on you."

"I thought Eric Northman doesn't do girlfriends and second you will never own me," I said heated.

Eric got on top of me and start sucking on my neck making me unable to speak. He stop when he say that I was frozen.

"Tara answer me."

"I-

(AN- Sorry dear but I more stories to update...Later...I promise.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting but it has been a long week. Hopeful I will die from it. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. Just this story.

Tara Pov

"I-I don't think so. Don't you love Sookie? She is much prettier than I am and doesn't have such a fuck up life," I said looking out the window instead of looking at Eric face.

"Tara, I like you. I want you. Sookie life is way fucked up than you. And I like your fucked. I will not repeat again. Be mine," He said forcing me to look at him.

_'Should I say yes? Its not like we will ride off in the sunset together. He is a vampire and I am a human. What would Pam say? What would Lay or even Sookie say? _

"What would people say?"

"Since when have you cared what people said about you Tara?" Eric said with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck it! Yes, I will be G-G-G" _I can't even say the word how sad._

"Say it with me Girlfriend," Eric said slowly saying girlfriend like I was dumb.

"Eric, I'm not dumb,"I said,"Girlfriend. There I will be your girlfriend but we have some rules that we need to get across."

Eric POV

_'Here we go'_

"First, NO BITING ME! _'What does she mean no biting? That's what I craved last night is her warm spicy blood. Pam told me how it taste and to be honest I am quite jealous. Doesn't matter before long I will have her blood._Second, No-Eric are you even listening to me? Hello?"

"Women will you re frame from waving your hand in my face," I said looking at the clock,"You have 30 minutes before I have to go. So I suggest you keep going."

_'This will be a long 30 minutes. I hope she knows that this mean I have some rules for her as well_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! Who ready for True Blood new season? I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did, don't you think Tara will have been happy by now.

Tara POV

_Eric been gone for two hours. I miss him already. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Tara! I shouldn't give a fuck about a man-even less a vampire._

RIIING!

I went to go get my phone and on the ID it was Sam._ What did he want? Didn't he fire me because I wouldn't be honest? To me it was none of Sam business if Pam was the one who saved me. That was between Pam and I._

"Hello"

"Tara, I need your help."

"What do you want Sam?"

"I need you to cover the bar tonight,please."

"Sam, I'm busy tonight." _More like Eric wants me at Fangtasia so we can discuss his rules._

"Please Tara. We both know you are not busy. You just don't want to come because I'm asking."

_This is why now I can't stand this man._

"Fine, Sam. I'll be there by 8. Bye"

I hung up and decide to take a nap before hopping in the shower. Eric wore me out this morning.

6:00 P.M 

RIIING!

_What the-what is that ringing? Oh shit thats my phone._

"What!"

"Hookuh! Who the hell are you talking to like that?"

"Lafayette, what the hell you want?"

"So, I hear from Sam that you are covering the bar tonight."

"Yes and what of it?"

"Nothing, damn girl. Don't get an attiude with me. See ya Trick."

_Shit! I need to shower._

9:30 P.M

"Can I have a shot of Vodka?" Some random man asked me.

I hand him the shot and take the bills that he put on the bar.

I looked to my right and I see Sookie and Bill talking and holding hands. She have yet to talked to me since Pam saved my life. Hell she barely greeted me when I got here. I turned around to clean around a bit when I feel chills down my back.

"I see that we are going to have to start on my rules soon."

_What the fuck is Eric doing here?_

"Eric," I said leaning in close to him," What the fuck are you doing here?"

I look around and see the whole bar quiet. I look toward Sookie and Bill spot and see them looking.

"I went to your apartment to picked you up. You weren't there. Tara, there is something you should know about me...I hate to wait."

"Well, what the fuck you want me to do about it? You already waited. Can't you wait for another hour?"

"No, we need to talk about my rules for you."

_I hope the fuck that he doesn't think that I'm just going to listen to him._

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Sam asked coming close to us.

"Merlotte, I did not come here to stir trouble. I just came to collect what is mine."

_I hope to hell that he is not talking about me. We are going to have to talk about this. I am no one prize._

Next thing I know I am being picked up and carried out of the Merlotte's. _ I know he did not just picked me up._

"Tara, we will talk about this at the club," Eric said walking to the car.

"ERIC!"

I looked up and there is Sookie and Bill.

_Here we go._

All Eric did was stopped.

"Put Tara down! Now!" Sookie said

"No," Eric said in that indifference voice that I hate.

"Eric, I know you want me but you not going to get me through Tara. I love Bill. In fact we are getting married."

_Sookie getting married. That should shocked Eric out of what he was thinking when he got with me._

"Congratulations"

Eric kept walking and put me in his car. He got in himself and drove off leaving Sookie and Bill in the dust.

"We should give them a fruit basket for the engagement and put Bill some True Blood in it."

I looked at him. _Eric did not just say that._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry guys. Its been forever I know. Just I have been down for a while now. My "best friend" told me that I can't write and I should stop, so I listened to her. I'm just doing this because I don't want to keep you guys hanging forever. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did Tara would be with Eric.

Tara POV:

It was about midnight by the time that we got to Eric's bar. He decided that he wanted to have a quickie on the side of the street. And by quickie I mean a couple of hours of hard heavy sex. I think that he was him trying to get Sookie out of system. I really didn't care now because I was about to pass out from the sex.

"Let's go," Eric said getting out of the car and walking to the entrance to the vampire bar.

I didn't even hear. Vampire sex is better with Eric than it was with Franklin. I cringed. That crazy ass vampire tried to turn me into one of them. I'm glad that Jason killed him.

"Are you coming?" I look to the side and there is Eric with the my side of the door open and his hand out.

I nod and grab his hand. We walked into Fangtasia together. Humans and vampires alike just stared. I guess because I was on Eric's arm. Anyway we kept walking into we were in his office. In his chair was Pam and some short red-haired. They were making out.

"Pam." Eric said in his calm voice.

Pam looked up and saw us. She smirked at me.

"Jade, leave now."

Jade got up and passed up leaving the office.

"Cupcake! Did you miss me?"

Eric did his half-smile, which drives me insane, and sat in main chair. By then Pam was already up and coming towards me.

"Will you stop calling me that?" I said pushing my hair behind my shoulder.

"Nope, you are my little cupcake. My feisty human. I'll leave you and Eric to your...business." She said walking past me.

I could just hear the smirk in her voice. I got to think of a name for her. Mama Pam-No. Pammy-No.

"Tara. Please sit."

I sat down. Not because he said so but because I wanted to. I would not let Eric control whatever this was.

"Lets get to the rules.

Rule 1:You are mine.

Ru-"

"What the hell do you mean that I'm yours? Last time I check I was my own person. You don't own me Eric Fucking -"

Pam walked in and placed some chinese food on the desk. She left right after.

"I knew this would be a long night so I order you some food."

Fuck him

AN: I will update Saturday I promise! Sorry for before.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. If I did, Tara would be with Eric.

Tara POV

I couldn't believe this. I was moving. Stupid Pam. I wouldn't have to if this wasn't for her.

Flashback:

"That is all the rules," Eric said.

"Really? That was three hundred rules, Eric. Are you sure?" I asked with a little attitude.

With all of his rules, I'm surprise that he let me live in my house. He was treating me like a child.

"Eric, Tara is right."

I turned around and there was Pam smirking. What was she up to? I looked at Eric and could see him thinking the same thing.

"What if someone comes to Tara's apartment and tries to kidnap her? Sure, a vampire wouldn't be able to but what about a werewolf?" Pam said walking towards me.

WHAT THE HELL?

I just glared at her. I wish I could put a st-

"That is a excellent idea, Pamela. Tara, you will move into one of my house next week."

End of flashback

Lay was helping me. He still couldn't believe that I was moving in one of Eric's houses. In fact, he still couldn't believe that I was dating Eric. Lay was the only one helping me. Sookie wasn't talking me. She thought that Eric was still just using me. Right now, I don't think so anymore.

"Hookah, I have to go," Lay said grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Bye bitch," I said.

I laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

"Well, how do you like your new home, cupcake?" I know that voice.

I opened my eyes and said

"Fuck you, Pamela."


	7. Chapter 7

Tara POV

"I told you I would get you back," She said sitting down.

I got up into a sitting position and looked at her. Was she serious?

"Are you serious? All of this because I ruin one of your corset?Something is wrong with you." I said shaking my head and getting up to get a beer.

"That was my favorite one cupcake. Anyway I'm not here to talking about payback. I'm here because Sookie is missing."

"What do you mean Sookie is missing?"

"Exactly what I said, she is missing."

"FUCK!" I said grabbing my coat and gun.

"Wait! I didn't tell you this so that you go and play hero. Eric didn't want you to know but I knew that you would be pissed."

"I need to find her Pam."

"Fine." I said putting my gun down and laying back on the couch.

"Good. Don't tell Eric that I told you. I need to go. It will be light soon." Before I could blink, she was gone.

I got up and went into the bedroom. I lift the mattress up and saw all of my guns. No one knew that I was learning how to protect myself from the Supernatural. Sure, I had Eric but could Eric protect me in the daylight.

"I need to call Micheal. He will know what to do."

Micheal was my old high school boyfriend. I ran into Micheal a couple of days ago before I moved in Eric's place.

"Micheal, I need your help."

A Week Later...

Micheal and I finally found out where Sookie was or with. She was with someone called the Authority. By what we heard the Authority is pretty badass and could get us killed. I didn't tell Eric or Pam. I didn't tell anyone.

"So when are we going to go?" I said into the phone.

Micheal and I were going over our plan for getting Sookie out of there. I knew that it was going to be hard but we think that we can do it.

"Who are you talking to?"

I turned around and saw Eric, Pam, and Bill looking at me.

"Hey Lay, I got to go." I hung up the phone before I could get a reply.

"That was just Lafayette calling." I said sitting down.

"That didn't sound like him to me. Did it to you Eric?" Pam said smirking.

"No. Now Tara, I will ask you one more time. Who were you talking to? And don't think about breaking rule #10."

FUCK FUCK FUCK


End file.
